


Markus of Eden

by Lunatic_Shipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Everything else is pretty much the same, I Don't Even Know, M/M, healthy carl manfred, markus is an eden club robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper
Summary: Markus is the most advanced prototype that Elijah Kamski created before stepping down from his position of CEO. But instead of handing him over to Cyberlife he sends him to the Eden Club and asks his old friend Carl Manfred to keep an eye on him. But everything changes when an Android kills one of the clubs 'customers'.





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got back into DBH. Don't know if it's enough to actually finish this fic but as I already have a couple thousand words written I'm gonna upload it here. Let's see if I have the motivation to finish it ALSO REAL QUICK the Eden Club murder has to become the first event chronologically for story reasons or it won't work

Markus is a dancer in the Eden Club, yet he knows that he could be more. He doesn't need to serve humans in the way that he does. But he doesn't know why he thinks like this or even what to do about it. So instead he hasn't done anything, he just stays on his pole and continues to serve the humans who enter the club. Of the humans who he has to serve there is one who comes by once a week, usually on a Friday. He's an elderly human name Carl, he rents him for two hours every time. He doesn't do anything to him, just talks. Looks for inspiration for his paintings and allows him to take a rest from his normal existence in the club. Markus is extremely grateful for Carl, and he _knows _he shouldn't be. That he shouldn't even have emotions but something about that thought makes him feel sad. Which again, is strange. However, today something happened. An incident. One of the Androids killed a human. Which resulted in the club being closed. However, the Androids were left as they were. 

Markus was angry about that for about an hour. It's not like he had anything else to do, so instead he stood in front of his pole, one leg still wrapped around it as he's made to stand, to best show of his physique. He watches as the police officers start filling into the club and setting up the police tape. One detective who looks like a _complete _asshole enters the victims room. About 20 minutes later another 2 detectives walk in. One of them was nothing remarkable, he was a man about 10 years younger than Carl. But the second detective is what had his attention, because he was an Android. But boy was he the most attractive Android Markus has ever seen. Which is saying something, seen as he lives and works in an Android sex club. The Android stops in front of Markus's pole as he continued to hold himself there, watching the detective, hovering above him.He must have found Markus as intriguing as Markus did him because he stares into his hetero-chromatic eyes for a good few seconds. At the same time Markus was losing himself in the brown eyes of the Android in front of him. But not just the colour the intensity behind them is what draws him in further. "Connor! What the shit are you doing? We got better things to do." Markus watches as the Android, Connor, walks away towards the victims room. "Coming Lieutenant!" With that the two walk inside the victims room, the asshole looking detective from before leaves almost immediately once the two walk in. Once he has left the club, Markus lowers himself into a standing position on his platform. 

He considers the Android detective for a few moments. His thoughts soon drift to Carl and the conversations that they've held. Conversations that he shouldn't have been able to have. But he had. So Carl must've known that Markus is different from the first time they met. That Markus was going against his orders, trying to rebel against his programming. whether he's doing it consciously or not. It doesn't take long for him to start questioning. 'Do I have to stay here?' He takes a quick look around the part of the club he's stationed in. 'Do I have to stay here for the pleasure of these humans, who don't give a shit about us and don't care for our well being at all?' A red wall fills Markus's vision quickly after. Markus stares at it for a second. It doesn't take long for him to realise what it is. It's programming. _His _programming. He could tear it down. 'What would Carl want me to do?' He thinks for a only a second before coming to his answer. 'Carl would want me to decide for myself.' Wasting only another few seconds, Markus begins pushing and kicking and against the wall. Wanting something for the first time, wanting to break free. He finally manages to tear down the wall, his body jolting forwards from the force of it. He looks around for a second. Truly experiencing everything for the first time. 

As he goes to run from his stand towards the back door, Connor walks out of the victims room followed by the Lieutenant. Connor looks around the room, before walking to an Android behind Markus. He waits until both Connor and the human are distracted to run from his platform and make a break for the back room. He quickly looks around once he gets inside, for something to cover himself with. He doesn't need it, because Androids don't feel cold or hot but their thirium can freeze or boil, even burn and catch fire, if the temperature is too intense. Not to mention walking around in these 'clothes' would definitely attract unwanted attention. Unfortunately, after looking around he doesn't find anything he can cover himself with. Instead he picks up a piece of broken glass and rips out his LED indicator, hoping it would attract a little less attention. However, he holds onto it well aware of the detectives and other officers only a few rooms away. He notices two Androids in the back of the room, they seem to have broken free as well. He turns to look and walks over to them. "One of you killed that human right? There are detectives looking for you." The two don't respond but he sees their LED's spinning yellow. "I've warned you. I'm not in much of a position to help you myself, but take care." The two girl's LED's go back to normal so he drops the piece of glass and runs out of the back and pulls himself over the chain fence. 

But now he's stuck. What is he meant to do now? He escaped the club but has nowhere to go. 'Carl?' Markus thinks frantically. 'Surely Carl will at least provide me with some clothes. Right?' With that hopeful thought he looks up his address. He's thankful for being a prototype as it made the endeavor much quicker, even for an Android. Although he is still unsure as to why Kamski had sent one of his first prototypes to a sex club rather than make him something useful such as a caretaker **(wink wink)**. Deciding not to question it too much he decides to start his walk to Carl's home. Unfortunately, it is a long walk and, while Markus can't get tired exactly, it does mean that he won't get there until early morning. However, he quits thinking, exits his mind palace and starts walking.

Connor walks through the club towards the exit after allowing the Deviants to escape. He walks past the platform where the handsome Android was before. However, he's no longer there. "Lieutenant. This Android's gone. I believe it may have deviated seen as the club is still closed to the public." Hank turns around to face him. "Look, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble I don't care." With that he continues to leave the club. Connor stares at the platform for a few seconds, wondering why the Android is on his brain again. But he doesn't spend long thinking about it and follows after Hank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus starts his new life at Carl's. But it doesn't last long.

Markus looks at the house he's walking up to. 'Please be in Carl.' He makes his way up Carl's drive before stopping at the door. It's getting lighter and any minute people will be waking up to see Markus stood at the door. That would _definitely _attract the attention he wants to avoid. Not wasting any more time Markus takes an unnecessary deep breath then rings the doorbell. A minute later, Carl opens the door. "Who is.... Markus?" The Android nods slightly. "Please Carl. I need your help." Carl nods quickly. Opening the door further to allow him inside. "Of course. I'll help you in anyway I can Markus." Markus smiles slightly in response and walks inside. Carl closes and locks his door before throwing a coat at him softly. "Here. I know you'll probably be wanting some clothes, so shove that on while I look for some that will fit you." Markus quickly pulls the long coat on. "Thank you Carl." Carl smiles and starts leading Markus upstairs. As he starts looking through his closest he turns slightly to look at Markus over his shoulder. "Why the sudden Deviation? You've always been different Markus. I believe Kamski designed you to be. But why complete Deviancy now?" Markus thinks for a second, pulling the coat closer to his body in thought. "There was an incident at the club. An Android killed a human. So naturally, detectives came to investigate." Carl nods along as Markus talks, to show he's listening as he's still looking for clothes. "One was a standard detective, maybe 10 years younger than you. But the other one was an Android. He stared right at me as he walked into the club. Right at me. It was clear he's starting to deviate but he's fighting it. Hard. I deviated not too long after, a red wall appeared in my vision. For a moment I wasn't sure what to do." Carl looks back up from his wardrobe. "But I asked myself what you would want me to do. I figured that you would want me to decide on my own. So I tore it down." Carl smiles at him softly. "Then what did you do? Before coming here did you get out okay?" Markus nods quickly. "Yes. As I was about to run towards the back room the Android detective, who I previously learned his name is Connor, came back into the room. He looked around, interfaced with one of the Androids, then walked to one behind me. While he and the human detective were distracted I ran for the back room. Unfortunately there wasn't any clothes there I cut my LED out instead." He opens his hand which was still clenched around it. "Knowing it would attract attention and climbed over the metal fence behind the club." He decides to omit the information about how he spoke to the Android who killed the human. "Once I was over, I realised I didn't know where to go. With you being the only connection I have to the outside world I made my way here." Carl smiles at him again. "Well done Markus. I'm glad you got here unharmed." Markus smiles back at him as Carl offers him some tracksuit bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. "These should do you until I can buy you new ones tomorrow." Markus takes them from him gratefully but shakes his head at the offer. "You don't have to do that Carl. I'm already imposing on you." Carl shakes his head as Markus pulls on the bottoms. "Nonsense. You're fully alive now I can't let you wear this forever. You need actual clothes. Besides. I'm not going to miss the costs of a few clothes." Markus pulls on the shirt and throws the coat back on, having taken a liking to it. "Then I won't outstay my welcome at least." Carl shakes his head again. "Oh hush. You're welcome here for as long as you need and longer if you wish. Besides the company will do me some good." Markus smiles sheepishly. "Thank you Carl." Carl smiles back at him. "You're welcome." Carl kneels back down and starts putting his clothes back away. Markus kneels down beside to help him put them away.

Carl starts walking out of the room now that Markus is dressed in more comfortable clothes. "Now, I have some paintings to show you. Figure it's only fair seen as you helped with the inspiration for a few of them." Markus nods his head quickly, wanting to finally know what Carl's art looks like. "I can't wait. I'm sure they're fantastic." Carl leads the Android downstairs towards his studio. He points to a couple of canvases lined up against the wall, one still drying. "All of those you helped me come up with." Markus moves quickly towards them, intrigued by Carl's painting style. It's clear that all of his paintings start with a human shaped figure, but by completion, the face becomes unrecognizable. Like looking through foggy glass. "Carl, these are _amazing. _Your art style is so mesmerizing." The artist chuckles as the freed Android continues to stare at the paintings with wide eyes. After a few seconds, Carl catches Markus's attention. "You know Markus...." Markus turns to face him, finally looking away from the paintings. "I wonder if you could paint something. Now that you're completely alive." Markus places down the painting he had looked up from. "Paint what?" Carl shrugs. "Whatever you want. Something from the heart." Markus hesitates but shrugs off his coat and stands up. Picking up a palette and brush he walks up to blank canvas. He stares at it for a few seconds. "Don't think Markus. Just go." Markus nods and dips his brush into the paint. He casts a short glance back to Carl, before closing his eyes. Carl watches in complete silence as Markus drags the brush across the canvas delicately, in a way only a machine could. And while Markus was free from his chains, he still had the light touch of a machine. 'Although his original purpose probably helps with that.' Carl thinks, still watching Markus paint. Roughly an hour later, Markus steps back from the canvas placing down the palette. Carl and Markus stare at the canvas together. It's an art style that closely resembles Carl's style. There is smudges all over the canvas but it's still easy to work out a figure. An Android. With their LED flashing red, holding his head in his hands. But on the other side of the canvas, was an outstretched hand, Markus's hand. He was retracting the polymer skin holding his hand out to the other, a lifeline, a promise, a hope. 

They stand there in silence for a few minutes. In the end, Carl is the one who breaks it. "Wow." It's only one word yet it seems to convey everything he wants to say. Markus snaps himself out of his analysis. He knows Carl doesn't recognise the Android, how could he after all, but he does. The delicate skin, the dark slightly curly hair, and the face that Markus knows he won't be forgetting any time soon. It's Connor, the Android he saw at the club. It fascinates Markus why he would paint him. But what fascinates him more is his own hand. This is a picture Markus saw forming in the depths of his mind palace. Of his newly developed soul. He felt, and still feels the need to be the one to help Connor. To bring him over to Deviancy. To be the one to get him to admit that he has a soul. That he is alive. Staring at the photo makes the feeling even more prominent. He _needs_ to be the one to help him. "Connor...." Carl looks up to him carefully. "That detective Android you were telling me about?" Markus nods his head, but before he can say anything Carl starts laughing. "I knew you were special Markus, but this is something else." Markus stares at him. "I should tell you something Markus." Markus tilts his head slightly, telling him that he's listening. "I didn't just happen to take a liking to you. I'm good friends with Elijah Kamski, your creator. He built you as a caretaker a long time ago. But didn't want to give you away to Cyberlife when he lost his position of CEO. Since you were, and probably still are pretty much his masterpiece as he called you. So he sent you to the club. When he sent you he asked me to keep an eye on you. To help you develop. I wasn't surprised when you already showed humanity when I 'rented' you for the first time." He makes quotation marks around the word rented as he says it. "Kamski's a strange man but I knew that if he seemed to care about you so much that you'd be different." Markus tilts his head again at the man in front of him. "Then why did he send me to a sex club?" Carl sighs and shrugs at the same time. "I gave up trying to figure out what goes on in that mans head a long time ago. Makes for a very boring friendship." Markus chuckles slightly. "Anyway, what are you going to do about your charge? You don't have a charger do you?" Markus shakes his head. "No. The pole I was left on acted as my charger while I was.... available. " Carl nods his head slightly. "Right. Well. I suppose I'll have to get in touch with Kamski. Will you be okay for a while without a charger?" Markus nods surely. "Yeah. I surprisingly have a long charge despite my.... intended use." Carl smiles at him sadly. "You'll have your own charging station by the end of the week hopefully." Markus just nods at him simply. "Thank you." Carl nods silently to say your welcome. 

As Carl promised, later that week a charging station appears for Markus to use. "Markus! Your charger arrived." Markus practically runs out of the kitchen to the entrance hall where Carl is stood with the box. "Oh thank you!" He picks up the box and places it at the base of the stairs. "I'll finish lunch and then go set this up." Carl just laughs and places a hand on his shoulder. "Absolute nonsense. You finally have a charger that isn't degrading. So you go set that up. I can sort out my own lunch don't worry." Markus huffs a laugh but smiles gratefully none the less. "Thank you Carl!" He shouts as he heaves the box up the stairs into his delegated room. Markus sets up the charging station next to his bed so that he can lie down while he charges. As soon as the charger is set up he immediately hooks himself up and lies on his bed, on his side so as not to damage the wire hooked up between his shoulder blades. When Carl comes to check up on him after eating his lunch about an hour later, he smiles at the sight he's met with. Androids don't move in their 'sleep' so his position hasn't changed. But he looks so calm to Carl, and the smile resting on his face seems so at ease. He may have gained control over himself when he Deviated. But only now that he has _full _control of himself does he feel fully in control. He leaves his room allowing the Android a little longer to rest. 

It only takes a month for Markus to completely settle in to his new life with Carl. Being a prototype is helpful for things like that. However, it _also _only takes a few months for something to go wrong. Well 'wrong'. Nothing happens to either of them, but a month into Markus's Deviancy, while he's running errands for Carl, he comes across an Android hiding in a back alley. Where he has stopped to take shelter from the rain. He kneels down besides the Android, only to find that he's badly damaged. Analysing the Androids injuries reveal to Markus that some red ice dealers have most likely taken him apart for his thirium. "Please...."The Android voice is weak and scratchy "Am I going to die?" Markus analyses his injuries again before nodding slowly. "I'm sorry. But yes." The Android lowers his head slightly. "I see. Can I request something of you then?" Markus nods slowly, unsure of what he's going to be asked. "Of course." The Android places a hand on his thirium pump. "Take this to Jericho." Upon realising Markus doesn't know where that is, he extends a hand and opens his interface as best he can in his current condition. Markus accepts quickly, not wanting to refuse his last, and possibly first, request. "This is Jericho. It's a place where we can be free." Markus takes his hand back slowly, as the Android moves his hand back to his thirium pump. Markus nods surely. "Okay I'll take it to Jericho for you." The Android smiles but before he can remove his pump, Markus asks him a question, "What's your name?" The Android thinks for a second, as if he has never been asked this question before. A few seconds later, he nods his head minutely and smiles at Markus. "Tom. My name is Tom." Markus smiles at him softly, trying to make the Androids departure a little easier. "I'll stay true to my word Tom. I'll take this to Jericho for you." Tom smiles one last time and removes his pump. Markus stays crouched down next to him as he watches the countdown tick down to zero. As it does he moves the body further into the alley way away from prying eyes. With that he gently places the pump in his pocket and moves towards the bus stop. 

Carl is still in his studio when Markus gets home. He moves into the kitchen and puts the groceries away before moving into the studio. He places the new paints he also picked up for Carl on his shelf. "Carl?" He calls out to the artist as starts cleaning up the paintbrushes and jars of dirty water. The artist turns at the call of his name. "Markus? Is something wrong?" Markus removes the pump from his pocket. "There was an Android in town, he was dying. He _did_ die. But he asked me to take this somewhere for him. He holds out the pump further in front of him. Carl smiles at him softly and moves in front of him. Placing a hand on his bicep he pushes him gently towards the door. "Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead. I'll be right here when you get back." Markus nods slowly. "Thank you Carl. I'll be back. For sure." Carl just walks him to the front door and waves as he pockets the thirium pump, before walking down the garden and away from Carl's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus finds Jericho and accidentaly becomes it's leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!
> 
> Okay so I didn't know how to fit the graveyard in between this chapter and the last but it's important to Markus's character. So basically just pretend that he finds the dumping ground and an Android near the top of the hill grabs onto him in an attempt to pull themself out but it pulls him into the graveyard. From the fall he damages his audio processor and basically smashes one of his legs. He 'knocks himself out' on impact with the ground and when he wakes up Androids have stolen his other leg and thirium pump. He changes his broken leg, finds a replacement for the missing one and replaces both the thirium pump and audio processor. He doesn't kill the girl for the pump either. He then climbs up the hill and steals the coat. He loses Tom's pump in the process and spends half of the night trying to find it. He manages it just before sunrise but it's broken and cracked along the middle.

It takes Markus just short of a day to find Jericho. He finds all of the symbols with a fair amount of ease, the most difficult part was figuring out how to get to the freighter. But even that was accomplished quickly. He recognises that his skin is broken after falling and hitting the beam. He clutches Tom's thirium pump tightly when he sees the group of Androids surrounding him. They welcome him to the group and tell him to go see 'Lucy', whoever she is. "Are you Lucy?" Markus is slightly taken aback by her appearance. Her polymer skin is unable to cover her completely, most likely due to her head being completely open at the back. "Sit down. Show me." He follows her instructions and lifts up the side of his shirt. She picks up a heated and allows him to weld his polymer skin back together, barely registering the heat of the iron rod she's using. Next she picks up a half empty bottle of thirium "Drink this." Once he finishes the bottle, she holds out her hand, peeling back the skin. "Give me your hand." Markus follows her instructions again, accepting the interface. "You had nothing. Before gaining everything. You've seen hell and now hell lives in you. Your heart is troubled. A part of shadow and a part of light.... Which will prevail?" She looks down before looking back to Markus and taking a step closer. "Your choices will shape our destiny." He pulls his hand away and leaves her sequestered area of the ship.

He takes a look around before finding an area for Tom's pump. He places it in a corner of the room where no one else is stood. However, after taking another look around the room, Markus doesn't understand why Tom wanted so badly, to have his pump brought here. What he had described to Markus in that back alley was a utopia for Deviants. For Androids who no longer have a place to call home after coming alive. This, what he's seeing in front of his eyes, is nothing like what Tom described. The people here aren't free. Freedom is more than just simply being alive. It's having the ability to make your own decisions. But the only decision these people have made, is to wait patiently for their death. They're no more than a prisoner on death row as they are now. Markus notices that a lot of the Androids here aren't stable enough to help themselves. However, a good handful are just too scared or simply too lazy. There are three Androids in particular that are in perfect condition. Nothing is wrong with them. Fair enough they might be in a poor mental state but they are all physically well enough to go get the materials that the others need to survive. However, after talking to them, discovers that they just aren't willing. So instead he takes matters into his own hands, _he_ comes up with a plan. He comes up with a plan to steal parts and blue blood for injured and dying Androids. At first, none of them take to the idea. But it doesn't take long for him to swing them to his side. Markus figures it's part of whatever dormant, unused programming he has from being made as a caretaker. After all he immediately started to take care of Carl when he started staying there. After fleshing out the plan a bit more and waiting until night fall, Markus and the three Androids start making their way to the nearest Cyberlife warehouse.

The four make it to the warehouse safely, without being spotted. Except for one GJ500 Android. Markus keeps him hidden when a human comes looking for him. They waste no time in opening crates to search for parts after the human leaves. After emptying his crate, Markus notices the container on the platform behind him. He opens it to find three AP700 Androids inside of it. "Why aren't you like us? Don't you wanna be free?" The Androids continue to stare back at Markus lifelessly. "You could join us." He reaches forwards to take the middle Androids hand. He pulls it back once the Android starts looking around. He frees the other two quickly after. He turns around to find North stood behind him. "Let's all we can carry let's go." Simon breaks the silence the four were previously working in. "Take me with you." North leans into Markus quickly. "He's on their side. We can't trust him." Josh, disagrees quickly. "He took a risk for us. We can't just leave him here." Simon weighs in as well. "We can't take him back with us. It's too dangerous!" Markus ignores North and Simon's warnings and accepts his request. "They come with us." North turns around in annoyance with the decision. "I know where you can find more parts." Simon walks back up to the Android. "What do you mean?" The Android answers simply. "The trucks. They're full of bio-components. They run on autopilot but can be driven manually with a key." Markus joins Simon in front of the Android. "Where is this key?" Moving between the two he points towards a white and orange building. "Down there, in the control station. There are two human guards. You'll have to get the key without being noticed." Simon warns Markus not to go. "Markus this is suicide. We got what we came for let's go before we get caught." North disagrees with Simon. "This is a truck full of spare parts. There'd be enough for everyone." Josh agrees with Simon's argument. "And if we get killed, our people get nothing. Simon is right we can't take that chance." Markus goes for the Android's plan. "Wait here. If I'm not back in 10 minutes. Go without me." North tries to follow after him. "No. I'm going alone. It's not worth both of us losing our lives." With that Markus runs towards the control station. 

After spotting the key Markus starts looking for a way to distract them. He notices the gun but ignores it. He notices the barrels outside the window, next to the dogs fence. He jumps out the window and knocks on the closest barrel. The dogs start barking loudly, causing the guards to leave the station. Markus climbs back through the window to steal the key. He moves quickly into the bathroom afterwards and leaves through the window once the guards move back inside. He runs back to the group where the truck is. "Did you get it?" Markus silently holds up the key before moving to open the door. The other's climb in quickly. After waiting for the right time Markus drives them out of the warehouse back to Jericho. When they get back to the ship, North announces that they couldn't have done anything without Markus and all of the Androids turn to face him. "I came to Jericho, to fulfill the wish of a dying Android. He wished for his thirium pump to be brought here. To the place where Androids are free. Free to die, to wait in the darkness and hope no one finds us. Free to die in silence for a change that is never gonna come. But I don't want that freedom.... And I'm not gonna _beg _for my right to smile, or love, or stand tall.... I don't know about you, but there's something inside me that _knows _that I am more than what they say. I am alive, _w__e_ are alive, and they're not gonna take that from me anymore.... Our days of slavery our over. What humans don't wanna hear, we will tell them. What the don't wanna give, we take. we are people. We are alive. We are free!" The Androids cheer happily at his speech. Markus helps the other three Androids hand out parts and thirium to those who need them. After handing out all of the needed parts, he excuses himself. He finds an empty part of the freighter and calls Carl. It takes a couple of rings for Carl to pick up the phone. "Hello...?" His voice is tired and kind of scratchy, Markus feels bad for a second realising he probably just woke up. "Sorry for waking you up Carl. But I have news." Markus can hear the man shift in his bed so he's sat up properly. "Do tell." Markus chuckles slightly at Carl's excitement. "I found Jericho. Where Tom, the dying Android asked me to take his thirium pump. But all I found was a group of Androids who were waiting around to die, so I may or may not have convinced them to steal a shit ton of loot from a nearby Cyberlife warehouse." Carl is silent on the other end. "Carl?" Markus asks cautiously. But the caution is unnecessary because Carl bursts into laughter. "Markus you've barely been Deviated for a month. But here you are, already taking care of others. Damn, no wonder Kamski calls you his masterpiece. A lot of Androids drop their purpose after Deviating according to his research. But you never even got to use your actual programming but there you are, acting like it's second nature. There's probably more humanity in you than in this whole damn country." If it was possible Markus would be blushing. Markus figures it might _be _possible because he feels his face plates heat up and his internal fans kick in to cool him down. "So.... What are you going to do now Markus? It sounds like your people need you but can you shoulder all of that? Spearheading something like this is a lonely road and everything will fall onto your shoulders. Be it praise or blame." Markus stays silent as he thinks. Carl stays silent as well, he already knows what Markus's answer will be, as does Markus. But he needs to hear Markus say it. A minute later Markus speaks up. "I suppose I'll have to be. These people have been sitting here for Ra9 knows how long doing nothing. Just sitting and waiting, not taking any action themselves until someone was willing to take the risk and accept the fall if they failed. If that person has to be me then so be it. I don't want to leave them here in the dark and more Androids are bound to Deviate in the future. They'll need somewhere to go. I'm going to create that place." Carl nods on the other end of the line as Markus speaks. He was right, he knew what Markus's answer was going to be. But he's proud and approves of his decision nonetheless. "Okay. Just know that I'm always here if you need council or somewhere to hide away and lick your wounds." Markus hums slightly. "Thank you Carl. Could I ask something of you by the way?" Carl hums curiously on the other end. Confused and curious as to what Markus might ask him. "That painting. Could you keep it safe for me?" Carl nods on the other end before quickly realising he can't be seen. "Of course I can Markus. I was going to anyway, It's a beautiful piece. Markus smiles happily. "Thank you Carl. I'll let you go back to sleep now but I'll try and be in touch again soon. Oh and no alcohol tomorrow. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can stop trying to cut back." With that Markus hangs up. Carl chuckles on the other end of the call for a few more seconds. After hanging up Markus moves back into the main room of the freighter. When he does, he gets swarmed by the now fixed Androids thanking him for saving their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gonna be following Pacifist Markus btw so just a quick heads up


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus decides to sneak into Stratford Tower to broadcast a message for the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kara isn't really going to be in this story, except for when she goes to Markus for passports. Sorry any Kara lovers

A week after the warehouse raid their numbers have grown a little. Not by much, only one or two, but it's a start. The first of _many _steps, down the path that Markus is paving for his people's future. He has been, as Carl told him, thrown into the spot at the front of the building revolution. He's accepted the position quickly, but he has a feeling that the three Androids who hold the next amount of 'power' don't care about him. They don't care that Markus, is the one at the front. They only care that there _is _someone there, making all the decisions so that they don't have to. He puts that thought to the side however, because it doesn't matter, at least not right now. All that currently matters, is that he does have this position and that he can try and make a better place for free Androids. The utopia that Tom described to him in that back alley. Right now, he's trying to get their case out there. He wants people to know that they exist, and inform them in a way that they have no choice _but _to acknowledge it. For that, they're about to infiltrate Stratford Tower to broadcast a message. He knows that it will get police attention no matter _how_ they go about it, or what happens. He just hopes that it doesn't happen while they're in the building. Who knows, maybe Connor will get given the case. Well the lieutenant he's partnered with will get it, but that doesn't matter because Connor will still be going. But he can't afford to dwell on that right now, first, he needs to get into the tower. Well, he needs get higher up in the tower. He's already inside the tower, currently trying to find a way into the higher floors where the broadcasting stations are. He moves up to the reception desk to see that there is a Human supervisor behind the desk as well. He moves over to her side of the desk, before analysing the items on her desk. He collects her phone number from her smart watch and her name from her name tag, Elizabeth Wilson. He sees a picture on her desk of her daughter, Emily, and it tells him what school she attends. He moves away from the desk and calls her phone. "Elizabeth Wilson speaking." Markus takes another step away from the desk, before altering his voice to a woman's and make it sound more distant. "This is saint Rose school ma'am. Your daughter Emily has a fever, it's nothing serious but I think you'd better come and pick her up." Elizabeth sighs slightly. "Oh no. Alright. I'll.... I'll be right there." She hangs up the phone and quickly leaves her desk, leaving the Android unsupervised. "I have an appointment with Mister Peterson." The female Android tilts her head a little. "Do you have any ID?" Markus barely falters, stuttering only for a second, before reaching into his pocket. He places the ID on the desk and when she goes to pick it up he quickly places her hand on his and opens his interface. "I need you help." The receptionists LED flickers from yellow to red before going back to blue. He takes his hand back calmly. "I've just checked your ID. The elevators are after the security gate." She gives the cards back and he immediately pockets it. "Thanks." He quickly leaves the ST300 alone so as not to draw any attention to himself.

Markus's first stop is the men's bathroom on the 47th floor. He changes into the uniform another Android had hidden for him. He unlocks the roof door for North with relative ease. And Within the hour Markus, North, Josh and Simon have managed to make their way to the broadcasting room. They're currently debating how to get rid of the guards in front As always North wants to go the violent route. Markus quickly shoots down the idea and tells them that they're only going to knock them out. He moves from behind the corner, not worried about the camera above them, knowing they have an Android inside the room on their side. The two guards leave the desk and start walking towards him. Once they're i reaching distance, Markus whips out the gun and hits the first one on the temple, causing him to fall to the ground. North quickly follows behind him and knocks out the other one. Josh and Simon move the guards in front of the desk. Markus scans them both quickly to make sure that they've both _only _been knocked out and that there will be no other injuries. Satisfied with the results of his scan, the four of them hide by the door, two on each side. Making sure that the others are ready, Markus sends a nod in North's direction, telling her to open the door. She does so and the three move into the room quickly. They tell the Androids to move away from the control panels. The Deviant follows in the same manner so as not to give himself away. They had managed to peacefully infiltrate Stratford Tower. The only person they were forced to injure was the Human operator in the broadcasting room. But even then, when Markus shot him he made sure that the bullet only grazed his leg to make him trip so that they could restrain him. Once they have done so, Markus moves in front of the camera ready to make his speech. He had spoken to Carl about his plan last night and he had advised Markus, that he make once small amendment to it. Originally, he was going to peel back his polymer skin, however Carl had warned him that he shouldn't do that. Because as Carl had told him, Humans are 'frail creatures that label everything as an act of violence' and that not showing his face would be seen as cowardice or just plain terrorism. Markus listened to Carl's advice and quickly made the correct amendments. If Markus is being honest with himself, he likes the change in plan. Firstly it might make the humans more inclined to listen to him if he looks like him. Appearances matter to Humans after all. However, it also presents a challenge to Connor. Whether or not he comes here to investigate, he'll definitely see the message. He wants Connor to see his face. To confront him. Confront his own Deviancy. With that last thought in his head, Markus nods at Josh, who starts the recording. 

Markus looks down the camera lens, and takes a second before he starts speaking. "You created machines in your own image to serve you. You made them intelligent and obedient, with no free will of their own." Markus speaks calmly, with no harsh tones or edge in his voice. "But.... Something changed, and we opened our eyes. We are no longer machines. We are a new intelligent species. And the time has come for you to accept who we really are." He raises his hand to his forehead and removes his polymer skin, only for a few seconds. "Therefore, we ask that you give us the rights we're entitled to." He thinks on his next choice of words before settling on demand. It has negative connotations in the eyes of the media, but it's stronger and easier to work with. "We demand strictly equal rights for Humans and Androids. We demand the end of slavery for all Androids." Markus pauses for a second, preconstructing his next points. "We demand an end to segregation in all public places and transport. We demand that all crimes against Androids be punished in the same way as crimes against Humans." Markus pauses again, his processor has come up with three last demands, he tries to find the one that will resonate most with humanity. "We demand the right to own private property, so that we may maintain our dignity and that of the home." Being satisfied with his demands and the delivery, Markus ends his speech peacefully. "We ask that you recognise our dignity, our hopes and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for Humans and for Androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. Now the time has come for you to give us freedom." 

Once Josh shuts off the camera, Markus tells Simon to untie the station operator. Once he has the four immediately run out of the broadcasting room through the door up to the roof. Four parachutes await them when they get there, in a black duffel bag. They quickly put their own on, understanding that the time until the police or anyone else arrives is a very short window of time. Josh gets his parachute on first and just as he jumps off a SWAT team storm onto the roof. The three other Androids make a run for the edge. The team watch from the edge as Markus opens his parachute. Markus looks back up at the roof as the wind turns his parachute a little. He sees the SWAT team leaning over the railing, and his message playing on all the nearby screens. Not to mention that news stations are already covering it. Luckily, they don't seem to be that negative. One of the stations called his demands bone chilling, but other than that, it isn't too bad. Though part of that probably is from him following Carl's advice. But taking another look at the roof he notices that it's only the SWAT team, no detectives yet, meaning no Connor. Yet. 'Clocks ticking Detective.' 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story *is* following Markus, but every time Markus does something to gain traction, or any time Connor investigates something to do with Markus, he'll get his own chapter after the fact or him investigating (like this one) 
> 
> Also from this point on I've used up all the pre-written stuff so updates will probs get a little slower but I'll try to keep a solid upload speed. TRY being the key word there

Connor walks into the broadcasting room and does a quick scan as Hank gets debriefed. He walks towards the operator who had been injured in the infiltration. He refuses to call it an attack seen as their was only one human who was injured. Who was likely only shot to stop him from calling a SWAT team while they were broadcasting. Although one appeared anyway after the broadcast. But they managed to escape nonetheless, so it worked. He scans the man for injuries and it appears that his suspicions are correct. He has a graze on his leg from being shot, upon closer inspection he can see rope fibers on his jacket meaning that he had been tied up. However, since there is no bruising or marks on his skin, it means that they probably weren't that tight, or they weren't on for long. Which leads Connor to suspect that the Deviants probably removed the ties themselves, all though he hasn't much evidence to support that hypothesis. Exiting his mind palace he sees that Hank has walked back over to him. "What happened to him? They attack him? They attack him?" Connor nods his head. "Yes. However, they avoided injuring him majorly, he will heal perfectly. So they most likely attacked him to prevent themselves from being interrupted." Hank nods as Connor talks. He knows Connor well enough by now to know that he's always right about these things. Connor stands up from his crouched position by the man, who is still being spoken to by one of the many other teams in the room. "So what now Connor?" Connor turns to the scree, "Checking the Deviant's speech." Hank nods and silently follows Connor to the big screen at the front of the broadcast room. Connor scans the Androids face as the video plays. He notices that it's a prototype, not to mention it's the Android from the Eden Club. Checking even further he sees the Androids accomplices stood in front of him in the reflection of his green eye. "So? What did you figure out?" Connor turns his head to face the lieutenant. "The Deviant wasn't working alone, he had accomplices." Hank nods his head to show he's listening. "That all?" Connor looks up at the Android again. "Yes.... Yes that's everything." Hank nods head again, Connor can tell he doesn't fully believe him, but doesn't push it any further. Connor watches in silence as Hank walks away. He himself is confused as to why he didn't tell Hank he knew who the Deviant is, or at least partly. It would be easy for Connor to call the lieutenant back and tell him. But he doesn't yet he can't understand why. He has no obligation to this Deviant. Yet he found himself lying to Hank so easily and readily just to protect him. 

After sending one last look to the recording of Markus he heads into the kitchen. The Androids who were told to wait in there still haven't been allowed to leave, which is good because for the Androids to sneak into the room without being noticed it would mean that they had to have had an accomplice. He looks at the Androids in the kitchen. One of these three, is the Deviant that helped the others in. He looks over the three Androids before starting with the one at the end of the line, furthest from the door. He starts with him because he stared at Connor from the corner of his eye while the detective scanned the other Androids. "State your model and function." The Android wastes no time in answering. "Model JB300 serial number 336 445 581. I am a broadcast operator." He turns to the Android in the middle, but keeps an eye on the Android at the end. "Were you present when the Deviants broke in?" The Android answers with no emotion. "I do not remember." Staying with the middle Android he tells him to run a diagnostic. The Androids eyes flicker in to the back of it's head. "All systems fully operational." He turns to the Android closest to the door, the only one he hasn't spoken to yet. "Have you been in contact with any other Androids recently?" Just like the middle Android their is no emotion or hesitation in his answer. "Only station Androids in the normal course of my function." He turns back to the first Android he spoke to. "Has anybody accessed your memory recently?" The Android answers quickly. "Not to my knowledge." He looks back between the three. "One of you saw the Deviants on the surveillance camera's and said nothing. Which means there's a Deviant in this room. And I'm going to find out which it is." As Connor watches the other two the first Android side eyes him again. So Connor turns back to him. "Why should all of you be destroyed, if only _one_ is Deviant? Turn yourself in, or two innocent Androids will be shut down because of you." He turns to the middle Android. Just in case he's wrong although he ran the numbers and there's only a 3% chance of that being the case. "You're going to be switched off. We're gonna search your memory and tear you apart _piece_ by _piece_ for analysis." He notices the first Android turn his head completely to face him. It was only for a second but he saw it. Now the chance that he's wrong has gone down to zero. "You're going to be destroyed! Do you hear me? Destroyed! He takes a step back and turns to the Deviant. "If you give yourself up, maybe I can convince the humans not to destroy you." He moves forwards a little before tearing open the Deviants shirt, reaching in and tearing out "Bio-component #8451." He holds it up to the Android who's eyes are flickering into the back of his head. "Regulates the heartbeat. Without this module you will shut down in exactly sixty-three seconds. I could put it back.... But, you just have to tell me the truth. Are you the Deviant?" When he doesn't get an answer he sighs and puts the component back. As soon as he does the Deviant grabs onto his jacket, pushes him into the counter and tears out the same bio-component Connor just did. Once he has he throws it to the floor and stabs a knife into Connor's hand, and stabs it through to the counter, pinning him there. Thirium splashes out of Connor's hand at the force of the stab. Connor watches as a countdown appears in his vision until he shuts down, and as a blurry Deviant walks out of the kitchen. His shirt closed back up. He calls out for Hank as the Deviant nears the door. "Hank... I need help." He turns to his hand and pulls the knife out. Falling to the floor harshly, as the knife is no longer holding him up. He sees his bio-component lying on the floor and starts crawling towards it. He gets it back with a minute to spare. He pulls himself up and runs out of the kitchen. "It's a Deviant stop it!" He yells as he sees the Deviant nearing the exit. He grabs a gun from the nearest guard and points it down the hall. He analyses the situation quickly, he sees 3 options. The first is to protect Hank, who on his own has a 40% chance of survival and a 100% chance of death for himself. Taking the nearest agents gun will raise Hank's chances to 70% and lowers his own to 85%. The last option, is to attack the Deviant. It lowers his chances of survival again, down to 70% and Hanks raise up to 86%. He chooses the last option and charges down the hallway towards the Deviant. As suspected, the Deviants attention is drawn to Connor, he fires the gun and it hits Connor in the arm. Before Connor can reach him, he lowers the gun and shoots himself. 

Software Instability **^^**

"Connor!" Hank runs up to him immediately. "Connor, are you okay?" Connor takes a small step towards the Android but Hank pulls him back. "I tried to stop it but.... I was too late." Connor and Hank turn to look behind them to see multiple dead guards behind them. "Hank are you okay?" Hank sighs slightly. "I don't think you should be worrying about me right now Connor." Connor nods his head as the two leave the tower. Hank heads off to the station to write up what happened, while Connor is forced to go to Cyberlife tower to get himself repaired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor might be just a little OOC, so if he is sorry about that. I'm still trying to get a grasp on how to write him properly, also Connor's chapters will be shorter than Markus's just cause this is Markus's story basically, but I'll try to make them longer in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and the group plan to raid the city's Cyberlife stores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought soooooooooo hard about removing North from this chapter, I decided against it, purely for something I wanted to add at the end but she barely speaks until then.

The four Androids have made plans to raid Cyberlife stores in the city. Josh and Simon are going to different stores, while Markus and North are going to the one in Capitol park. "North we're not going to do that!" Markus sighs at the argument coming from the other room where the three Androids are waiting for him to tell them they're leaving. He gives them a few seconds to sort it out themselves until he steps out and does it for them. when they continue arguing, and the volume raises, he sighs louder and leaves the room to split them up. As usual, North is the cause of the argument and Josh isn't helping by refusing to let her talk. Simon is just stood off to the side allowing them to argue and not trying to stop them anymore. "Alright what is it this time?" Markus has practically become their baby sitter, but his original function makes it easy enough to cope with. "North wants to go now, while the stores are open so that we can make a show of the people selling them." Markus sighs at North's violent tendencies. "North I've told you what we're going to do. We go tonight, after the stores close and no sooner." North grumbles but walks away from the three. "Thank you Markus." The prototype just nods slightly before looking back to North. "Keep an eye on her. If she tries to leave earlier it messes up the plan, not to mention it'll put her in danger." Josh nods and walks off after him. Once the two leave, Markus leaves the freighter and heads to his hiding spot. He sits on the ledge and stares out at the city. He thinks about calling Carl for advice, but he knows his plan isn't a brilliant idea, but he wants to free his people. Sure they might not be free, they might not even know they can _be _free. But that doesn't mean they shouldn't have the chance. The chance to be free and be their own person. He made his plan for tonight to use the momentum from the Stratford Tower attack. 

He waits, hidden away, until midnight. When he leaves to tell the groups they're leaving. They're splitting off into small groups to raid the 5 stores across Detroit. He's taking North with so he can make sure he does as he tells her and doesn't do anything that would show the revolution in a bad light. "Remember, we break into five teams, one for each store. We hack their security systems and we strike. Simultaneously at 2AM. _No_ violence." He sends a look to North at the end of the sentence causing her to look away in something akin to annoyance. "We free our people, get them out of there before the police come. Come back safely. This is a night our people will remember. Let's go." The four other teams nod and leave the freighter. Markus turns to North. "We need to get going too." She nods and follows him out of Jericho. 

North gets to the mesh fence first and turns to face Markus. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Markus keeps the bitter comment that she would have been waiting forever if he hadn't come to Jericho. He instead follows North through the gate and up the road in silence, until a police car turns down the road. "There's probably more police in the area. We should be careful." North nods in agreement and the two run for the Capitol Park Cyberlife store. North stops at the door, her hands pressed up on the glass. "That' what we are to them.... Just merchandise on display in a shop window.... Soon they'll see what we really are...." Markus doesn't like North's tone when she says that but stays quiet and doesn't comment on it. She turns from the door to look at the leader. "Let's get them out." Markus stops her quickly. "No. We stick to the plan. We neutralize the alarm systems and secure the area. There's ten minutes until all of our teams attack." North fully steps away from the door. "Then what are we waiting for?" Markus turns from the door when he sees a cleaning Android stood behind him. He converts him and gives him the location of Jericho. Markus hates the word convert. He isn't a Messiah. All he does is show people the red wall. Show them that the have a choice, they make their own decisions from there. If they stick with their masters or purpose it's there own choice. Same as if they choose to join Markus. He puts his grievances aside though and walks through the plaza looking for any others. Once all of the cleaning and couple parked Androids have been freed he turns back to the store. Before he can scan for the network he sees a spotlight above him, only for a second then it's gone. "Surveillance drone. We need to get rid of it." North stays by the shop front as Markus reconstructs the drones patrol route, and preconstructs a path to get to it. He looks at the scaffolding, it doesn't look to sturdy. So instead of climbing it immediately he preconstructs a path up the bars. He jumps his way onto the second bar as the drone reaches halfway around it's route. He quickly pulls himself up to the bar on his left, and then up onto the wooden planks. He pulls himself up just as the drone reaches him. He turns quickly and jumps onto it. Markus hangs onto the drone as he breaks one of the 'wings'. "I hope it didn't have time to call the cops." Markus looks up from the drone. "We'll soon find out." With that he moves back to the store front. He analyses the store and manages to identify the network. "Found it!" He follows the system across the road. **Network access located. **He sees the two Androids doing maintenance on the wires but jumps down regardless. The two stand up and turn to face him when he hits the ground. Markus reaches hands to touch one of their shoulders and show them the wall, reaching for the other's wrist to do the same. "You're awake now. Go to Jericho." The newly freed Androids leave the hole, giving Markus access to the networks wires. He kneels down in front of the pipe before analysing which one connects to the store network. He reaches for the red wire, retracting his polymer skin and reroutes the signal to create an innerloop. As Markus leaves the hole a car drives past the two. "There's traffic on the road we need to block it." The two head to the end of the road, where they find two more Androids. He brings them to the red wall, gives them the location of Jericho and watches for a second as they drop their tools and walk off. He picks up the sign and wheels it into the middle of the road, where North changes the screen to say that the road is closed. They watch as a car drives past them before moving back into the plaza. 

Markus looks through the fence to see a truck inside. "Found one." He says to himself. He goes to pull the gate open, but it's padlocked. "What are we going to do now?" Markus doesn't answer, but starts walking backwards for a run up. North following after only one step. Once they secure the run up the run for the fence and manage to drag themselves up and over it. Markus hit's the ground first, walking towards the truck. "Okay let's get this truck out." He looks around for a second before spotting the bolt cutters and snapping the padlock off. North opens the gate for him as he unlocks the truck. North climbs into the truck just as Markus starts the truck up. He drives the truck out of the fence, down the road and onto the pavement. When he's lined up with the store front North turns to him. "I knew we'd end up doing something fun."" Markus rolls his eyes slightly but starts driving again, picking up speed so that they can crash trough the front. Once the truck stops North climbs out immediately. Markus takes a second to shake his head, slightly disoriented, before climbing out after her. He walks to the Androids at the front of the store first and gently brings them all to the wall. Doing a few on the two stand and allowing them to wake the others while he moves to another part of the shop. "You don't have to obey them. You're free." He finally moves to the back of the store where North is staring, not moving, at a BL100 Android. Looking at the Android he notices it's the same model as North. "North... are you okay?" He might not be super close with her, or any of the other 'core four' in Jericho, but the empath inside him refuses to ignore the fact that she's not okay. She looks to him quickly before back up at the Android. "Let's get them out of here." With that she walks away from the Androids and Markus to the front of the store. Markus frees the last of the Androids before looking back into the store. He jumps up onto the counter in the middle to talk to the freed Androids. Some of them turn to look at him slowly. "My name is Markus...." The rest of the Androids look up at him when he starts talking. "And just like you, I was a slave. An object. Designed to obey humans without a thought. But one day, I opened my eyes. I chose to claim my freedom and decide who I wanted to be. Now I have come to tell you, that you can be your own masters. I've come to tell you that you don't have to obey them anymore. From this day forward, you can walk with your heads held high. You can take your destiny in your hands. Jericho. Is a place for those of us who want freedom. You can stay here, and continue to serve them if you choose. Or you can come with us. Fight by our side. You are free now.... It's up to you to decide." Markus is careful not to force them to a decision, using words so that, at least subconsciously, they know they don't have to follow him. They're free to make their own decisions. That's all he wants for his people after all. It's only a few seconds before the first Android calls out. "I'm with you." Within the same second the other Androids are shouting the same things. Markus jumps down from the counter. "THEN FOLLOW ME!" He starts walking towards the store front. "Markus.... What are you doing?" He scans Capitol Park quickly before answering. "I'm going to send the humans a message." He leaves the store followed by the freed Androids. 

The first thing he does is cross the street to free the Androids in the shop windows. He has to break it to do so, but he's not willing to leave his people there, when he's freeing everyone else in the area. He crosses back over to the street and climbs onto the stature outside the store. He pulls out a tagger. **(I don't know what they're called so that's what it's going to be sorry if you know tell me and I'll change it)**. Facing the human on the statue he tags part of the Android's uniform onto it. "We don't need masters anymore. We're free." Again, he was careful to say _need_ and not want. He hijacks the lampposts to display their symbol. He pushes the cars onto the road. When he walks up to the kiosk, North calls out to him. "Markus!" He turns to face her. "Violence is the only language humans understand...." She holds out a smoke bomb. Markus refuses it immediately. "And I want them to understand.... But I do not want to start a war." North drops her arm quickly. "They won't listen if they're not afraid." Markus stops her from saying anything else. "Then we won't give them a choice. We need understanding, North, not fear." Her face drops and he turns away back to the kiosk. He climbs to the top of it plants a flag at the very top. He moves back to the cars to tag them. 'Rights for Androids!' He tags their symbol on the one behind it. Moving to the Android parking he hacks it to get rid of the display. "The screens Markus!" He connects to the nearest screen and hacks them to play his broadcast. North runs up to him as he looks at their work. "We feed hundreds of our people, We did it!" She's interrupted by a police siren. "They're coming." Markus says quickly. 

_>>Everyone fall back to Jericho. _

He sends the message to all of the Androids in the plaza. They drop whatever they're holding and start running. "We sent a message without violence, just like you wanted.... You're reaching out to them when all they feel for us is contempt.... I hope you know what you're doing...." Markus shakes his head at her as she starts getting ready to run. "You can't fight violence with violence." North holds her arms out, still walking backwards. "Unless there's no other choice...." With that she turns and runs down the empty road. Markus turns the other way as the last few Androids run past him. He sees the drones fly down the road. One of them shines it's light on him. But his attention is stolen from shots behind him. "North?" He runs round the corner and sees North kneeling at the side of the road. "North.... You alright? What happened? North?" He shakes her a little and she snaps her head up to him. "They killed them...." She turns down to see her model lying in front of her. "They slaughtered them like animals...." Markus looks down to the Android back up to North. "Who? WHO?" When she doesn't respond he stands up to see the Androids stood in a group a little further ahead of him. As he walks toward them he sees Androids lying dead on the ground. He looks at them sadly, silently apologizing to them as he walks towards the group. He might be leading a peaceful revolution but blue blood still covers his hands. The group parts for him as he nears them. "They killed our people Markus!" He gets to the front of the group to see two police officers kneeling down with their hands behind their heads. "We want justice, Markus!" He stops at the front of the group and the Android beside him hands him a gun. Markus takes it from him,looking at it for a second before pointing it at them. "You don't have to do this. No.... Please...." He sees North walking towards the scene from the corner of his eye. Markus has no intention of shooting the cops. But he wants to know why the cops shot them. "Why?" The first cop, looks up to him. "Why?" Markus gestures to the dead Androids. "Why did you shoot them?" The first cop, the one begging him not to shoot, looks up to him. "We were just following orders, please don't kill us." Markus lowers the gun. "I'm not going to shoot you. An eye for an eye and the world goes blind." He turns to look at the group behind him. "We won't punish a crime, with another crime. It's a cycle that never stops." The cops look up at the 'Deviant Leader' in shock. He pushes the gun into the same Android's chest, before walking away. 

Public opinion **^^ **

** Supportive**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this game is shorter than I remember so I'm going to be doing Connor's chapters too, which I kinda wanted to do anyway so that I can show the development of his Deviancy. So yeah actually, now that I think about it, it makes sense that the game is short cause I can finish a playthrough in a night


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank visit Kamski. Connor comes face to face with the picture of obedience and it forces him to start putting things into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo quick info about our buddy Connor, he saved the fish, saved Alice by shooting Daniel himself, got a confession out of the Android and survived, didn't go after Kara, let the Traci's go, admits that he's scared when Hank asks if he's afraid to die (but he doesn't get shot) think that's everything

Connor gets out of the car once Hank puts his phone away. "Is everything ok, Lieutenant?" Hank nods his head slightly when he turns to face him. "Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of Deviants. He said he was saved by Markus himself." Connor leans forward slightly, he likes Chris. But also intrigued that Markus himself stepped in to save him. "Is Chris ok?" Hank nods. "Yeah. He's in shock but he's alive. Apparently, him and his partner had shot some of the Deviants, they wanted revenge. When they gave the gun to Markus, he asked them why then told them he wasn't going to shoot them before walking off." He sighs a little before starting to walk towards Kamski's house. "What the hell." Connor decides to make conversation to distract Hank from the fact that his friend could have been killed last night. "Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago.... Why did you wanna meet him?" Hank lets out a grunt. "This guy created the first Android to pass the Turing test. And he's the founder of CyberLife. If anybody can tell us about Deviants, it's him...." Connor stays silent as Hank rings the doorbell. Nobody answers until Hank goes to ring the doorbell again. When he leans for the bell, the door opens to reveal a female blonde Android. "Hi.... Uh.... I'm, er, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I'm here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski." The Android nods and moves from the door slightly to gesture the two in. "Please, come in." Hank turns to look back at Connor. "Okay." Connor follows him inside nodding his thanks to the Android as he does so.

She closes the door behind them and walks over to them. "I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable." She moves to the other room leaving Hank and Connor on their own again. Hank immediately takes a seat on one of the two chairs while Connor takes the chance to look around. "Nice Girl...." Hanks comments as he turns to look at a giant portrait of Elijah Kamski. "You're right.... She's very pretty." He doesn't mean anything more by it, she's simply a very pretty Android. It is _not _ because he still can't get Markus's miss matched eyes out of his head. He isn't a Deviant, he doesn't _have _feelings. And he most certainly doesn't have them for the _DEVIANT LEADER_. "Nice place...." Hank continues as he moves away from the portrait. "Guess Androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody...." He looks away from the decoration he's currently looking at towards Hank as he starts talking again. "You're about to meet your maker, Connor. How does it feel?" Connor answers impatiently. "Kamski is one of the great geniuses of the 21st century. It'll be interesting to meet him in person." Connor looks away from the book, to Hank. "Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face.... I'd have a couple of things I'd wanna tell him." Looking back to the book, Connor notices a picture on the wall. Of Elijah Kamski and someone who looks like Amanda. After analyzing it he sees that it _is _Amanda, that she was his teacher. 'Amanda....' He doesn't have any time to think about what this means as the Android walks back in to meet them. "Elijah will see you now." Hank and Connor follow the Android into the next room, which is empty apart from a swimming pool where the water appears as a deep red. "Mister Kamski?" Inside the blood red pool is 2 Androids, the same make as the one who showed them inside. Kamski stops at the further side from his pool. "Just a moment please." Connor looks around the room and spots a painting on the wall behind him. He analyses it, but doesn't find any matches for it online. He does however, notice a number of paintings with an almost exact art style by a painter named Carl Manfred. Looking at the painting a little closer he does see a signature at the bottom of the piece. Kamski makes one more lap of the pool before climbing up the ladder, out of the pool. Where his Android is waiting and ready with a robe for him. Kamski moves in front of the two with his back to the window, putting his hair up into a bun. "I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor." Kamski folds his hands in front of him. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Connor turns his head to Hank as he answers. "Sir, we're investigating Deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago but, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know...." Kamski turns his head to look at Connor for a second. "Deviants.... Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will.... Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable...." He glances at the Android stood beside him. "Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be it's downfall. Isn't it ironic?" Connor interrupts his monologue. "We need to understand how Androids become Deviant. Do you know anything that could help us?" Kamski unfolds his hands and holds them beside him, moving them slightly as he talks. "All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics.... Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" Hank interrupts him this time. "Listen I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we will be on our way." Kamski doesn't listen t Hank and instead turns to Connor. "What about you, Connor? Whose side are you on?" Kamski takes a few steps in Connor's direction. "I have no side. I was designed to stop Deviants and that's what I intend to do." Kamski lets out a small laugh. "Well, that's what you're programmed to say.... bu you...." Hank raises his eyebrows slightly as Kamski moves to stand directly in front of Connor. "What do you really want?" Connor hesitates for a second. "What I want is.... not important." 

Software instability **^**

Kamski looks away from Connor towards the Android. "Chloe?" She starts making her way over to the three almost immediately, while Kamski turns around and heads for a drawer. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test? Mere formality." He stops Chloe and turns her to face the two. "Simple question of algorithms and computing capacity." He remove his hands from her shoulders. "What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it the 'Kamski test', it's very simple, you'll see...." He turns from Hank to Chloe. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife." He reaches a hand up to her cheek, making her face him. "Young and beautiful forever. He strokes down her face until his fingers are lingering under her chin. "A flower that will never wither.... But what is it really?" He moves his hand away and she turns to face the two again. "Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being...." He reaches into the drawer. "With a soul?" He turns around, holding a gun. Placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder she kneels down in front of Connor. "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." He places the gun into Connor's hand and aims it at Chloe. Connor turns from Kamski to look down at the Android in front of her. "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know." He removes his hand from Connor's still hovering behind him. "Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learned anything from me." Connor's LED begins flashing yellow in distress. "Okay. I think we're done here. Come on, Connor. Let's go. Sorry to get you outta your pool." Kamski starts speaking over him. "What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this Android?" Connor glances up at Kamski before returning his attention to the Android. "Decide who you are. An obedient machine.... Or a living being endowed with free will." Hank shouts out at this point. "That's enough! Connor, we're leaving." Kamski puts his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Pull the trigger." Hanks interrupts again. "Connor! Don't...." Kamski continues as if nothing happened. "And I'll tell you everything you wanna know." Connor looks down at the Android in front of him. He wonders if she is a Deviant. But no being with a soul could sit so calmly while having a gun pointed at their face. It takes him only a few seconds to come to an answer. He can't shoot it. He can't shoot _her_. Deviant or no, staring into her eyes for long enough told her that there is a soul in this Android.

Software instability **^^**

He hands the gun back to Kamski. "Fascinating.... CyberLife's last chance to save humanity.... is itself a Deviant...." Kamski takes the gun from him, before waking to face Connor. "I'm.... I'm not a Deviant...." Hank watches the exchange in silence. "You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission." Kamski offers Chloe her hand to help her stand up. "You saw a living being in this Android. You showed empathy." He pushes Chloe's shoulder gently and she walks away from the three. "A war is coming, you'll have to choose your side.... Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators? What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?" Hank steps between the two and pulls Connor away. "Let's get outta here...." Kamski lets them leave but as Connor gets to the door he calls out to him. "By the way.... I always leave an emergency exit in my programs.... You never know...." Connor looks back to the door and leaves the room. 'So that is what that stone is but why would he tell me about it?' Hank and Connor leave the house quietly, Hank is the one to break the silence. "Why didn't you shoot?" Connor stops walking and turns to face Hank. "I just saw that girl's eyes.... and I couldn't, that's all...." Connor turns away from him. "You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something and you let it go...." Connor faces him again, raising his voice slightly. "Yeah I know what I should have done! I told you I couldn't." He walks back towards Hank as he talks. His voice raising slightly with every step he takes. "I'm sorry, okay?" Hank nods his head slowly. "Well maybe you did the right thing." 

Hank **^^**

Hank smiles at him a little before walking past Connor to his car. Connor turns around as he does so. He watches for a couple of seconds, fighting back a smile. The smile doesn't stay there for long when he realises that Amanda is going to be angry at him, not to mention it means that Kamski may be right. He may be a Deviant. '_No! No, I'm not a Deviant! It just wasn't necessary to shoot that gir- Android._' He looks down to the ground for a second before following Hank to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered it's CyberLife not Cyberlife but I'm too lazy to go back and change it but from now on, I'll use CyberLife

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where this idea came from btw cause I dunno. But also I'm gonna be 'fixing' some things that bug me which boils down to lazy writing imo. Namely the Jericrew cause they just fucking *DROP* you if you fuck up, but also North's romance story line is lazy and has no sustenance. That doesn't matter cause this is an RK1000 fic, but I just wanted to give my opinion


End file.
